


Un autre café s'il vous plaît

by poissonsbananes



Series: Femmes détestent l'amour [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poissonsbananes/pseuds/poissonsbananes
Summary: Assise pendant des heures, enchaînant les cafés, elle réfléchit à comment aborder le sujet avec son idiot d'ex.
Relationships: Jewelry Bonney/Eustass Kid
Series: Femmes détestent l'amour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Un autre café s'il vous plaît

Dix-neuf heures trente.

Elle secouait d’un geste las la cuillère en métal dans sa petite tasse, observant distraitement le mouvement du café. Le sucre qu’elle y a ajouté il y a de ça dix minutes devait être suffisamment incorporé à la boisson chaude, mais elle continuait sans s’en rendre compte. Le léger bruit la berçait alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées.  
Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, fermant un instant les yeux. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, elle posa son regard sur l’extérieur qu’elle pouvait apercevoir depuis la vitrine du café. Le soleil brillait fièrement là-haut, réchauffant les corps qui osaient s’aventurer à l’extérieur.  
De sa place, elle pouvait apercevoir la route qui traversait les grandes plaines désertes et sèches. Quelques voitures, quelques motos, quelques camions. Peu de gens passaient par là, c’était un coin un peu perdu. Les gens s’arrêtaient là pour se rafraîchir ou se remplir l’estomac avant d’atteindre la prochaine ville.  
Elle se perdait ici pour réfléchir à sa vie et aux décisions qu’elle devait prendre.

Vingt-et-une heures quarante.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière une falaise au loin, illuminant d’une lumière orangé l’intérieur du café. La lumière orangée était en harmonie avec la couleur rose de ses longs cheveux ondulés, un éclat du soleil se reflétant dans son piercing sous son oeil vide.  
Devant elle, un énième café qui commençait à refroidir. Elle observait depuis un moment le soleil se cacher, comme s’il devenait timide alors qu’il avait brillé toute la journée.  
Son attention fut alors monopolisée par l’arrivée d’un motard qui se gara devant la vitrine.  
Elle le reconnut directement.

Il retira son casque, dévoilant ses cheveux aussi rouges que le sang. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner, elle remarqua qu’il portait encore du vernis noir sur les ongles. Il porta son regard à l’intérieur du café et la remarqua directement.  
Elle était là, assise depuis des heures, baignées dans les dernières lumières du soleil. Et elle était magnifique.

Vingt-et-une heures quarante-cinq.

Il entra, la porte émettant un son de cloche pour prévenir le personnel qu’un client arrivait. Il fit signe à la serveuse derrière le bar pour une bière et approcha à sa table.  
Elle ne le regardait pas approcher, son regard toujours accroché sur l’extérieur. Cependant, elle sentit quand il posa son casque sur la table et qu’il se glissa sur la banquette pour s’installer en face d’elle.  
\- Salut.

Enfin, elle tourna le regard vers lui.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, je t’ai attendu.  
\- Bonney, je t’ai dis que je ferais mon possible.  
\- Je sais. Tu l’as dis aussi avant mais ça n’a pas été le cas.  
\- Ne mélange pas tout.

Elle prit enfin son café et en but une gorgée même s’il était froid et qu’elle en détestait le goût ainsi. La serveuse déposa la bière sur la table et en accompagnement un magnifique sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. Lorsqu’elle repartit pour retourner à ses occupations derrière le bar, il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil pour observer ses formes rouler sous ce jean un peu juste.  
Bonney reposa la tasse un peu trop brusquement, ayant remarqué le comportement de l’homme devant elle.  
\- Ça va ? Je ne te gêne pas trop, par hasard ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.  
\- Nous ne sommes plus ensembles, j’ai le droit.  
\- Même quand on était ensembles, ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça. Tu n’as pas changé Kid. Toujours le même bâtard.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et but un peu de sa bière, cherchant quoi répliquer. Il savait pertinemment qu’elle disait la vérité.  
\- C’est vrai. Mais tu m’as quitté pour ça, alors c’est bon non ?  
\- Non, ce n’est pas bon Kid.  
\- Le passé, c’est le passé et ça restera toujours le passé. Il faut avancer.  
\- Tu m’as toujours fait reculer. Je n’avancerais pas si on évite la conversation.

Vingt-deux heures trois.

Le silence s’était installé à cette table. Aucun des deux n’osait parler. La conversation n’avait pas continué, ils évitaient tous deux cette discussion.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu deviens depuis quatre mois ?

Elle porta son attention sur Kid, il avait fait le premier pas.  
\- J’ai arrêté mes études pour des problèmes de santé.  
\- Vraiment ? J’espère que ça va mieux. Tu ne devrais pas boire autant de caféine.  
\- Tu es médecin maintenant ? Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis une adulte responsable contrairement à toi.  
\- Pourquoi tu me fais des reproches toutes les deux phrases ? Balance tout ce que tu as à me dire directement, ça ira plus vite !

Bonney tourna la tête vers la vitrine, observant à nouveau ce paysage extérieur. Le soleil disparaissait enfin, laissant la nuit prendre possession de ce côté de la terre. Les lumières jaunes du café éclairait sa chevelure rose et adoucissaient la pâleur de sa peau. Il observait son visage, remarquant qu’elle était totalement calme.  
\- J’ai un tas de reproches à te faire. C’est pour ça que je t’ai quitté.  
\- Et l’étudiant en médecine là… Law, c’est ça ? Tu baises avec lui hein ? T’as pas mit trop de temps à te remettre de notre rupture.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de qui je chevauche. Tu te souciais de ça quand t’en baisais d’autres dans mon dos ?  
\- Ce n’est pas le sujet !

Il posa brusquement sa bière sur la table, attirant ainsi le regard de son ex petite-amie sur lui.  
Kid, tu sais très bien que c’est le sujet. T’allais baiser des nanas alors qu’on était en couple !  
\- On a jamais dit qu’on était un couple fermé !  
\- On a jamais dit qu’on était un couple ouvert non plus. Tu as piétiné ma confiance, tu ne m’as pas respecté un instant en trois ans ! T’es le pire. Tu sais quoi, je suis bien contente que Law me baise. Lui, au moins, il me considère un minimum.

Elle se leva, récupérant sa veste.  
\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t’ai donné ce rendez-vous. T’en as jamais rien eu à foutre de moi.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit du café. Elle le détestait, elle l’a toujours détesté depuis le début. Elle savait qu’il la ferait souffrir mais elle s’est jetée dans ses bras en espérant le faire changer.

Vingt-deux heures seize.

Elle avait enfilé sa veste. Elle s’était arrêtée près de la devanture du café et fouillait dans ses poches en murmurant des insultes à l’encontre de son idiot d’ex. Elle sortit d’une main tremblante son paquet de blondes et en sortit une qu’elle coinça entre ses lèvres. Puis elle chercha son briquet, râlant encore plus en ne le trouvant pas dans sa poche.  
La cloche retentit pour indiquer un mouvement de la porte. Elle vit une main se tendre devant elle, un briquet argenté trônait dans celle-ci. Bonney s’en empara sans aucune délicatesse et alluma sa copine à la nicotine. Elle jeta un regard rapide au propriétaire du briquet, qu’elle rendit directement.  
\- De rien, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
\- C’est pas le moment d’être ironique. Kid, je suis sérieuse. Tu as tout brisé en moi.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Comme si tu étais là pour essuyer mes larmes, pour me réconforter et me permettre d’oublier ton comportement de connard.  
\- Je peux pas réparer le passé, mais j’ai changé depuis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait pertinemment qu’il ne pouvait pas changer. Il restait cet abruti immature qui sautait tout ce qui bougeait sous son nez et qui était possiblement détenteur d’un vagin chaleureux.

Vingt-deux heures vingt-huit.

Il la regarda piétiner sa cigarette d’une manière un peu brutale. Malgré le calme dont elle avait fait preuve, elle était en colère.  
\- Je te raccompagne ?  
\- C’est la moindre des choses vu que tu t’es pointé en retard.

Kid sourit simplement et avança vers sa moto. Il la chevaucha habilement.  
\- Prends mon casque, je n’en ai qu’un.  
\- Ce n’est pas prudent. Si on a un accident, tu risques de mourrir. Non pas que je n’ai jamais souhaité ta mort, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs devant moi en fait.  
\- C’est pas très sympa.

Bonney ne répondit rien. Elle prit le casque et l’enfila. Elle grimpa ensuite derrière Kid et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
Fais attention, le débile. Je m’en voudrais si tu mourrais ce soir parce que tu n’as pas de casque par ma faute.  
\- Tu t’inquiète pour moi maintenant ?  
\- Ta gueule et roule.

Kid se mit à rire par la franchise de la jeune femme. Malgré ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux et son comportement irrespectueux, il l’avait aimée et il était attaché à elle. Ils avaient été en couple pendant trois ans, cette durée pouvait sembler dérisoire pour les vieux couples solides, mais pour deux jeunes comme eux, c’était énorme.

Vingt-deux heures cinquante.

Ils se stoppèrent à quelques kilomètres de la prochaine station service. Elle retira le casque et le reposa sur le siège, derrière lui. Elle se remit à fumer alors qu’il l’attendait à côté.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais un problème de santé ? Généralement on arrête ses mauvaises habitudes, du genre fumer.  
\- T’es mon père ? Non, alors tu la fermes et tu arrêtes d’intervenir pour rien. Ma santé ne te concerne plus. Je me demande même si tu t’es déjà senti concerné par ma santé ou ma personne.  
\- J’étais là quand ta mère est-  
\- Je ne t’autorise pas à parler de ma mère.  
\- Elle est morte. J’étais là pendant sa maladie, je t’ai aidé comme j’ai pu et j’étais à tes côtés pendant ton deuil. Tu n’avais plus que moi. Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne me sentais pas concerné, j’ai tout fais pour que tu ailles mieux.  
\- C’est pour ça que tu en as baisé d’autres dans mon dos ? Ta parole n’a aucune valeur.  
\- C’était après. Je suis jeune et con, mais je te jure que je regrette mon comportement avec toi. Personne ne mérite ce que je t’ai fais subir. Tu es une fille extraordinaire et tu le sais. J’ai juste merdé.  
\- Ouais, t’as merdé. Sacrément merdé même.

Vingt-trois heures trente.

Le reste du trajet était silencieux, elle se cramponnait simplement à lui et Kid se concentrait uniquement sur la route. Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté à cette soirée, au passé, à cette discussion qu’ils n’abordaient qu’à moitié. Ils s’étaient quittés brutalement, il n’y avait eu aucune explication. Bonney en avait énormément souffert, elle tournait enfin la page grâce à Law. Celui-ci lui avait d’ailleurs conseillé de parler avec son ex, c’était le seul moyen pour se concentrer complètement sur sa nouvelle relation. Mais ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Law n’avait pas la même dimension que ce qu’elle éprouvait pour Kid et elle le réalisait ce soir. Quatre mois, c’était trop court pour oublier complètement Kid, pour l’oublier et le remplacer. Elle voulait se dépêcher, trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour l’effacer. Mais personne ne pouvait l’effacer. Kid l’avait marquée à l’encre indélébile et elle le savait pertinemment. L’histoire qu’ils avaient vécu était une grande partie de sa vie, il était là dans les moments les plus difficiles. Quand elle était seule, il était là. C’était lui, toujours lui.

Minuit et quart.

Il s’arrêtait devant l’immeuble de Bonney. Il la laissait descendre, il savait qu’elle allait juste lui ordonner de repartir et de ne jamais revenir dans sa vie. Bonney était ce genre de femme indépendante en apparence, une femme forte qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui ne compte pas sur un partenaire pour vivre sa vie comme elle l’entend. Kid était au courant que ce n’était qu’une façade. Il l’avait vu pleurer, se renfermer, réclamer ses bras. Il l’avait vu au plus mal, il connaissait ses faiblesses mieux que quiconque. Mieux que cet étudiant en médecine.  
\- Monte.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Il est tard et tu sembles crevée.  
\- Je déteste me répéter alors ramène ton cul.

Elle se retourna et entra dans son bâtiment sans l’attendre. Bonney savait parfaitement qu’il viendrait. Et elle avait raison, il la suivit sans hésitations.

Minuit vingt-sept.

Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, face à la télévision éteinte. Bonney avait simplement éclairé la pièce d’une douce lumière venant de la cuisine derrière eux. Kid la regardait, se demandait ce qu’elle voulait pour qu’elle lui demande de le suivre jusqu’ici. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou elle risquait de se renfermer et de l’envoyer chier. Parce qu’il l’aurait bien taquinée sur ce canapé qui grince et sur la possibilité que Law ait essayé de le faire encore plus grincer. Le canapé grinçait uniquement grâce au rouquin et ses performances record avec la jeune femme.  
\- Tu veux boire un truc ?  
\- Pourquoi pas un café ?  
\- Tu ne bois jamais de café.  
\- J’en ai besoin si on doit rester éveillés toute la nuit.

Il n’eut droit qu’à un regard noir. Elle se leva et disparut en cuisine. Il entendait simplement le bruit des tasses, le café être versé dans celles-ci. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils attendaient probablement que l’autre relance la conversation. Elle réapparut simplement en posant les tasses remplies sur la table basse devant le canapé. Elle saisit la sienne en silence et but une gorgée rapide.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’as trompée ? Elles avaient quoi de plus ces filles ? Sois sincère pour une fois.

Il la regarda simplement, puis il se pencha et se saisit de sa tasse. Il semblait réfléchir à quoi lui dire, il ne voulait plus la blesser comme il avait pu le faire. Mais il lui donna malgré tout une réponse rapide.  
\- Je crois que je voulais juste faire le malin. Quand j’étais seul, les nanas continuaient de me draguer et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de flirter. Ça faisait un bail qu’on était ensembles, j’avais comme besoin de m’amuser.  
\- Donc tu as préféré jouer au connard ?   
\- J’ai toujours été le connard de service et tu le sais très bien. T’es tombée amoureuse de moi en le sachant pertinemment. J’allais pas changer pour tes beaux yeux.  
\- J’y ai cru, j’y ai tellement cru. Tu semblais si sincère au début, si… Ça m’emmerde de le dire mais tu semblais si parfait au début. Au final ce n’était qu’un jeu pour toi.  
\- Tu sais très bien comme je regrette de m’être comporté ainsi avec toi.  
\- Kid, je n’ai même plus la force de te croire maintenant.

Une heure cinq.

Les deux tasses étaient désormais vides, sur la table basse. Bonney fumait, le regard simplement perdu dans le vide. Lui, il l’admirait. Il avait joué au con et désormais il prenait conscience qu’il ne trouverait plus quelqu’un comme Bonney. Elle avait été patiente pour mériter son amour, elle lui avait prouvé qu’il était un bon gars quand il le voulait, elle l’avait aimé sincèrement. Et lui, qu’avait-il fait pour elle ? Certes, Kid était là quand sa mère est partie, mais deux mois après il était dans le lit d’une autre presque chaque soir.  
Il porta sa main délicatement près de son visage et dégagea derrière son épaule frêle une mèche rose qui gênait sa vue.  
\- Il te rend heureuse ?

Elle ferma les yeux, comme contrariée.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas oublié en quatre mois, je n’ai pas réussi. Mais il m’aide, il est patient, attentionnée, gentil. Il est tout le contraire de toi. Il ne regarde que moi.  
\- C’est le plus important, s’il te traite bien.  
\- Et s’il était un connard comme toi, tu aurais rigolé et vous auriez formé la ligue des connards de première ?  
\- Je l’aurais défoncé surtout. Tu mérites d’être heureuse, j’y veillerai personnellement.

Kid vit un léger sourire se former sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
\- Il a envie de te péter la gueule pour m’avoir fait subir tout ça.  
\- Je l’attends, il me fait pas peur avec ses tatouages de taulard !  
\- Il vaut bien plus que ça. Bien plus que toi.

Bonney tourna le visage vers lui.  
\- Je ne l’aime pas comme je t’ai aimé, mais au moins il me respecte. Je crois… Je crois que ma colère est passée. Tu m’as blessée et je te déteste, ça ne changera jamais. Mais j’espère que tu ne feras plus souffrir d’autres filles comme ça, personne ne mérite ça.  
\- Je sais.

Une heure vingt-et-un.

Le silence était apaisant, personne ne l’avait encore rompu. Leur regard se croisèrent, leur rappelant les premiers instants de leur couple, quand ils étaient heureux. Kid approcha doucement son visage, instinctivement il voulait l’embrasser. C’était comme naturel pour lui, la suite de cette soirée était déjà toute tracée dans son esprit. Un baiser, il l’allonge et la prend. C’est comme ça qu’il séduit les autres, c’est comme ça qu’il l’avait séduite il y a trois ans. Mais Bonney recula son visage, le fixant.  
\- Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau une deuxième fois, débile.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Maintenant, j’ai Law.  
\- Law, Law… On s’en fout, tu as toi-même dit que tu l’aimes pas comme moi.  
\- Mais je respecte les gens, Kid. Je respecte leurs sentiments.  
\- On a plus rien à se dire alors, si tu veux m’effacer avec lui.

Elle acquiesçait simplement, d’accord avec la suite logique de cette histoire. Ils ne devaient plus se voir, elle avec Law, lui avec les idiotes qu’il arrivera à séduire.

Une heure trente.

La porte se referma doucement dans son dos. Il était désormais à l’extérieur de son appartement, mais aussi en dehors de sa vie. Il avait essayé de s’expliquer face à elle sur son comportement et elle l’a écouté, le pardon encore loin. Malgré tout, cette fin lui laissait un goût amer.   
Il était simplement retombé amoureuse d’elle, en une soirée.   
De sa beauté, de son caractère, de ses manies.

Pourtant, Kid se devait de la laisser être heureuse avec un autre, c’était le meilleur pour elle. Il l’avait suffisamment fait souffrir en ne la respectant pas pendant leur relation.

Une heure trente-neuf.

Derrière sa fenêtre, elle le regardait rejoindre sa moto. Elle avait un drôle de sentiment en elle. Bonney ne se sentait ni triste, ni heureuse, ni soulagée, ni inquiète. Elle était vide. Cette dernière confrontation avec son ex l’avait vidée. Elle qui était animée depuis quatre mois par la haine contre son ex, elle devait s’habituer à cette sensation. Sa haine l’avait simplement quittée, elle ne pouvait plus le détester. C’était au-dessus de ses forces de le détester, parce que malgré toutes les atrocités qu’elle lui avait dit ce soir, elle l’aimait. D’un amour sincère, naïf et puissant. Regarder son dos une dernière fois était son moyen à elle pour faire le deuil de cet amour éteint.

Elle avait détesté l’aimer.


End file.
